5 Coisas que Naruto faria por Lámen
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: O que será que o nosso loiro número um faria por uma singela tijela de lámen? Quer saber? Clique aqui e descubra. Muito humor em 5 cápitulos!
1. Limparia armas

**Cinco coisas que Naruto faria por lámen**

**-**

**-**

_Limparia armas_

- Você vai mesmo limpar as minhas armas por uma tigela de lámen? – perguntou Tenten desconfiada.

- Claro! É só mandar que eu limpo!

- Tudo bem – ela deu os ombros e tirou uma chave do bolso com um chaveiro de kunai, estendendo a ele – toma, você tem que limpar isso aqui.

- Mas fácil do que eu pensei, então eu só tenho que limpar essa kunai? *-*

- Claro que não baka – ela bateu na própria testa – essa é a chave do armazém onde eu guardo o meu arsenal.

- Ar-arsenal? O.O – ele pegou cuidadosamente a chave com o chaveirinho.

- Sim, está vendo aquela construção ali em frente – Tenten apontou para um grande barracão de tijolos e com grades no final da rua – é lá que estão as minhas armas. (:

- H-hai O.O – Naruto foi andando apressadamente para o armazém, afinal teria muito trabalho antes de poder comer o seu tão amado e precioso lámen. *-*

**Continua...**

* * *

_FanFic começada a muuuito tempo atrás, e por isso resolvi desenterrá-la e postar aqui rsrs_

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Seria psicólogo

_Seria psicólogo_

- Naruto! T____T

- O que foi Sasuke? – Naruto olhou Sasuke de rabo de olho.

- Ninguém me ama, ninguém me entende T____T – ele choramingou.

- A Sakura te ama e eu te entendo, tá feliz agora? 8D

- Não i.i – Sasuke continuava com voz chorosa.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça? ¬¬ - perguntou Naruto sem tirar os olhos da revista de culinária (?) que lia.

- Quero que me escute! T____T

- Tô escutando, pode dizer – Naruto passou uma folha da revista, indo para a próxima receita de lámen.

- Não tá escutando não. ¬¬

- Tô sim – Naruto babava na revista.

- Se você me escutar eu te pago um lámen u.u – disse Sasuke triunfante.

Naruto jogou a revista de lado e olhou fixamente para Sasuke, percebendo algo.

- Você voltou a escutar suas músicas depressivas! ¬¬ - Naruto havia notado o Ipod que Sasuke escutava.

- Voltei! 8D A Sakura disse que nosso namoro não pode ir para frente se eu continuar tão alegrinho. u.u

Naruto revirou os olhos, pondo-se a escutar as lamurias de Sasuke, sabia que no final teria uma recompensa, seu tão amado e preciso lámen, e ainda por cima sem nenhum custo adicional para ele.

* * *

**Continua...**

_Espero que gostem tanto desse capítulo quanto do anterior_ **;D**

_Brigadão pelas reviews! Eu responderei a todas! É só aguardar!_

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Faria serviços domésticos

_Faria serviços domésticos_

- Tem certeza que você sabe limpa uma casa? – Ino tinha um olhar preocupado.

- Claro! Aprendi lendo nessa revista! – Naruto mostrou uma revista que tinha intitulado: "Mil e uma maneiras de se arrumar uma casa em troca de lámen".

- Isso foi muito estranho mais tudo bem... O.O

- Sai que me emprestou! Ele queria me dar um livro de auto-ajuda, dizendo algo como: '10 maneiras de se arrumar uma casa sem destruí-la', ou coisa parecida, não lembro bem... – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça, meio desconcertado.

- Deixa eu ir fazer as minhas compras antes que eu me arrependa! Toma a chave! – Ino jogou as chaves e se mandou, deixando um Naruto com cara de 'não entendi' para trás.

- Tá... Agora é só limpar a casa da Ino – Ele se pôs a andar, eles estavam na floricultura, quando de repente Naruto empacou na rua – Peraí! Eu não sei onde a Ino mora! O.O

* * *

**Continua...**

**OMG** ***-*** _Quantas reviews eu recebi *chora litros*_

_Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal pelas reviews! Responderia a todos_ **;D**

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Seria tradutor

_Seria tradutor_

- Então Hinata-chan, o trabalho é apenas eu ser seu tradutor não é?

- _H-Hai _Naruto-kun – Hinata disse enquanto batia os indicadores.

- Mas me diz uma coisa, eu só sei falar japonês, então como é que eu vou ser o seu tradutor? – Naruto coçava a nuca, meio confuso, enquanto olhava para a vermelha e envergonhada Hinata que continuava a bater os indicadores.

- É-é... É-é... – Hinata tentava dizer, porém as palavras não saiam.

- É o que Hinata-chan?

- _Yo one-chan_, você me poderia dizer as horas? – Um pequeno garoto perguntou para a Hinata atrapalhando o que ela ia dizer.

- S-São... Hãã... – Hinata continuava vermelha – Hããã... – batia os indicadores – V-Vinte p-p-pa-para às... _Ano..._

- São vinte para as três! Dattebayo! – Naruto disse pegando o pulso da Hinata e ali vendo as horas.

- _Arigatou minna-san_! – O pequenino fez uma pequena reverencia sumindo em seguida.

- Acho que agora entendi a parada de ser tradutor – Naruto ria com a conclusão que ele mesmo havia pensado (_coisa rara_).

- N-N-N-aruto-kun... – Hinata dizia cada vez embolando mais as palavras e cada vez mais vermelha. Naruto não a escutou, apenas ria de sua sorte, pelo menos ele não teria de limpar e nem escutar lamurias, era apenas 'traduzir'.

**BUM** – Foi o barulho que Hinata fez quando desmaiou.

- Hinata-chan? – Naruto estava surpreso, como e quando Hinata tão repentinamente perdera os sentidos – Ué... E agora? Como é que eu vou traduzir isso? – Ele falou olhando Hinata tombada de lado na rua – Já sei!

**BUM **– Foi o barulho que Naruto fez ao 'traduzir' a situação e desmaiar também.

"Espero que ela não fique desmaiada muito tempo, quero conseguir pegar o _Ichikaru_ aberto" – era o que o loiro número um de Konoha pensava, talvez, só por um momento lhe tenha passado pela cabeça que poderia ser esquisito dois ninjas tombados no meio da rua, mas esse pensamento 'absurdo' foi varrido de sua mente quando lembrou-se de seu tão precioso e amarelo lámen.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Particularmente eu simplesmente odiei esse capítulo, achei que ele ficou tosco e sem graça _

_Mas fazer o que, não é? Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês, queridos leitores _*0*

* * *

Mesmo estando uma porcaria... **Reviews?**


	5. Passearia com cães

_Passearia com cães_

- Finalmente uma tarefa fácil! – Naruto esfregou as mãos enquanto ia de encontro a Kiba que estava parado segurando a coleira do Akamaru.

- Bom dia Naruto, bonito dia não é? – Cumprimentou Kiba.

- Lindo! – Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam. Logo poderia comer todo o lámen que queria. Muito em breve.

- Você tem certeza que vai poder passear... – Kiba começou a dizer mais foi interrompido por Naruto.

- Mas é claro! Você vai me pagar um lámen, não é?

- Claro, mas você não acha que está cobrando muito barato não? – Kiba coçou a cabeça desconfiado. Pagar apenas um lámen por serviço prestado era algo anormal, porém se tratando de Naruto TUDO era anormal.

- Que nada! Um lámen já me satisfaz, então passa para cá a coleira do Akamaru para acabarmos logo com isso – Naruto estendeu a mão para a coleira.

- Ei! – Kiba puxou a coleira para si – Não é com o Akamaru que você vai passear, eu pensei que havia te disso isso...

- Não?

- Não, é com eles que você vai passear – Kiba e Naruto haviam chegado a um canil do clã Inuzuka.

- Co-com eles? – Gaguejou Naruto olhando os quase 100 cães que ali havia.

- É, com eles. Do Akamaru cuido eu, tá aqui a chave – Kiba pôs a chave na mão do Naruto e saiu assoviando, pensando em como Naruto daria um jeito de passear com todos aqueles cães.

Naruto olhou estático para os cães e um ideia surgiu na sua mente aloirada.

- Mas é claro! – ele exclamou – KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Kiba ia despreocupadamente passeando com Akamaru quando sentiu o chão tremer, olhou apreensivo para trás e viu uma manada de cães e Narutos vindo em sua direção. Mas era tarde.

- AHHHHHH! – depois que todos passaram, ele debilmente levantou a cabeça – Alguém anotou a placa? – Desmaiou enquanto Akamaru lhe lambia o rosto.

_E depois de tantos séculos... Fim!_

* * *

_Perdão por demorar tanto minna-san! Se é que ainda existe alguém vivo depois de tantos anos sem atualizar ~mode exagerada on~ mas mesmo assim, se vocês ainda estiverem aí, espero que leiam e gostem, e não me matem por atrasar tanto! Estou voltando aos poucos para o mundo ficwriter, okay?_

_Mas então... Tudo que é bom acaba, m__as não temam! Ainda haverá um epílogo mostrando como o Naruto aproveitou o seu tão preciso pagamento HAHAHAHAHA se é que ele aproveitou ~MUAAAHAHAHAHAHA~ __Logo eu postarei o epílogo! Como vocês podem ver, eu tardo mais não falho! ~apanha~_

_Agradeço muitíssimo pelas reviews que eu recebi, nem tenho palavras para dizer o quanto eu fiquei contente com as reviews! Obrigada mesmo!_

* * *

_Ja nee_


	6. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

- _Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_ por ter me convidado para comer lámen com você – disse timidamente Hinata que acompanhava Naruto.

- Que nada Hinata-_chan_! – O loiro lhe sorriu abertamente, fazendo com que a jovem corasse – Você foi a minha cliente mais ilustre, nada mais junto do que a convidar! – Naruto sorriu e piscou um dos olhos, fazendo com que Hinata hiper-ventilasse.

- Tu-Tudo b-bem... – gaguejou a jovem batendo os indicadores furiosamente.

Caminharam em silêncio durante um tempo, até que quando estava virando a esquina que os levaria ao Ichikaru Naruto esbarrou em alguém.

- Naruto? Hinata-_sama_? – Perguntou uma voz entre surpresa e irritada.

- _Nii-san_? – Hinata disse de um só fôlego enquanto olhava Neji e Tenten.

- O que vocês estão fazendo _juntos_? – O moreno perguntou respirando fundo; se seu tio soubesse que Hinata andava _paquerando_ por aí sobraria para ele.

- O que _vocês_ estão fazendo juntos? – Rebateu Naruto para Neji que estava de braço dado com Tenten.

A morena corou furiosamente e puxou Neji para longe do outro casal, tudo menos ter que dar explicações ao Naruto.

- Eu não sabia que eles estavam _saindo_ – falou Hinata observando, enquanto Tenten puxava Neji para longe.

- Vai tudo mundo acabar assim. – Naruto deu de ombros e puxou Hinata pela mão para o Ichikaru.

- Naruto, Hinata! – Gritou uma voz conhecida as costas dos dois.

- O que foi Kiba? – Perguntou Naruto já irritado, a cada parada ficava mais tempo longe do seu tão precioso lámen.

- Eita! Eu só vim cumprimentar vocês, não pode não? – Kiba aproximou-se com Akamaru nos calcanhares.

- Poder pode Kiba, é só que eu quero _comer_! – Dramatizou o loiro e Kiba rolou os olhos enquanto Hinata ria discretamente, só Naruto para fazer algo desse tipo.

- Vai lá comer antes que você desmaie de fome! Tenho pena é da Hinata! – O moreno disse indo embora, já de costas deu um aceno e subiu nas costas de Akamaru, sumindo no meio da multidão.

- Vamos embora Hinata, antes que apareça mais alguém e... – o loiro não pode terminar a frase, pois uma sorridente Sakura pulou em cima dele.

- Naruto! Naruto! Eu tô noiva! – Gritava a rosada.

- Parece que hoje eu não como – resmungou o loiro emburrando enquanto via Ino e Sasuke aproximarem-se.

- Idiota! – Repreendeu Sakura dando lhe um soco.

- Deixa o Naruto, Sakura! Vamos comemorar, o Sai está esperando a gente! – Gritava Ino enquanto acenava para Hinata.

Sakura sorriu para os dois e foi ao encontro do noivo e da amiga saltitante, o que um anel no dedo anular não faz com uma mulher.

- Vamos Naruto-_kun_?

- Vamos sim Hinata-_chan_, só falta uma quadra, é impossível que aconteça mais alguma coisa! – Respondeu Naruto já se exasperando.

Andaram mais alguns metros e o Ichikaru assomou-se a frente deles, uma placa destoando da paisagem.

- Porque é que está fechado? – Perguntou a jovem Hyuga confusa vendo as portas do estabelecimento fechadas.

Naruto aproximou-se mais, puxando Hinata consigo e apertou os olhos para poder ler o que estava escrito na placa pregada na porta.

- 'Fechado para reformas, abriremos em um mês.'

O loiro releu e respirou fundo, isso não estava acontecendo, não _podia_ estar acontecendo.

- Naruto-_kun_... – murmurou Hinata vendo Naruto passar de vermelho para branco e depois para azul e por fim branco novamente.

- NÃO! – Dizendo isso o ninja caiu duro no chão, a emoção havia sido muito forte.

- _Pelo menos eu sei cozinhar lámen_ – resmungou Hinata enquanto arrastava o loiro. Dizem sempre que conquistamos o homem pelo estomago, nessa relação não seria diferente.

_Fim_

* * *

_E finalmente eu consegui concluir essa fanfic! Muito obrigada a todo o apoio e reviews ~momento político on~ HAHAHAHAHA alias, eu não resisti em fazer esse NaruHina, acho eles tão perfeitos juntos! Já p__ NejiTen já é de praxe HAHAHA_

• • •

Momento merchandising:

"_Giletes machucam, rios são úmidos,_

_Ácidos mancham, e drogas dão câimbras._

_Armas são ilegais, nos escorregas,_

_Gás tem mau cheiro._

_É melhor viver."_

Será que é assim que os nossos personagens favoritos pensam assim ao fazer suas tão famosas besteiras? Venha conferir isso em: _10 Maneiras de se suicidar_, estrelado por Naruto e sua turma com muitas confusões e risadas! Primeiro capítulo já disponível nos melhores sites de fanfic! HAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Ja nee


End file.
